


Technically a Honeymoon

by BaraLinni



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Blue groaned. He had lost and they both knew it. “Alright”, he conceded. “Public toilet it is, then”





	Technically a Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I have a parttime headcanon that Red has a severe stutter and prefers to sign

“Okay, so if we go East here... no wait, South- Hold up, I thought we'd been going South?” Blue scratched his head and turned around on the spot, watching as this made the screen of his new pokédex fizz and flicker, the little blob that represented him moving erratically over the map. “I knew we should've brought a real map”, he sighed and pocketed the useless thing. He turned to Red and grinned. “Well, we can only really go South from here, but where do you wanna go?”

Red looked like he'd been waiting for this question, and instantly pointed behind Blue with an excited look in his eyes.

Blue turned around to look and then turned back to him. “Babe, today's our tourist day”, he complained and gestured at the imposing structure behind himself. “That thing over there's work”.

Red's face fell instantly and he stared dejectedly at the ground.

His Pikachu, sitting on his shoulder as usual, seemed to feel the sudden mood change and rubbed up against his cheek.

Blue watched them, feeling the guilt creeping up on him, and sighed. “Is that really where you wanna go?”

Red's head snapped up and he nodded vigorously.

Blue sighed again and nodded. “Alright, we'll go then”.

His capitulation made Red beam and grab his hand, immediately starting to practically tow him toward the Battle Tree. As Blue half-jogged to keep up with Red's ridiculously long strides, Red looked back at him and grinned, and the excitement in his eyes made Blue's heart beat faster.

 _Well,_ he thought and grinned, _if it's a battle he wants, it's a battle he'll get._

~~

Blue called back his last Pokémon into its ball and grinned at Red. “Had enough yet? Or you wanna say best out of five?”

Red stopped scratching Pikachu's chin to raise an eyebrow at him, and signed. _I win anyway._

Blue rolled his eyes. “Alright, Champ. Or should I say _‘wimp’_ ”, he teased.

As usual, his teasing had no effect on Red. He was just too used to it by now. Instead, he turned around and walked back the way they'd come, obviously knowing that Blue would follow.

Blue made sure to flash the staff an appreciative smile as they passed the front desk. “Hey, thanks for letting us check the place out. Smell ya later!” he called before they exited back into the wilderness.

He looked up at the sky and stretched. “Man, that felt good! Where do we go now?”

Before he had even finished his question, Red had grabbed his hand and was leading him down a path to the side of the Battle Tree, toward a small building with a sign on the door that said ‘Toilets’.

Blue grinned teasingly. “You know, we've known each other all our lives. If you have to pee, you can just say so”.

Red ignored him in favour of lifting Pikachu from his shoulder and setting him down onto the ground. Then he crouched down and Blue saw him sign to Pikachu. _Be right back._

Pikachu made a sound that usually meant that he both understood and was willing to comply, and Red stood up again and dragged a slightly confused Blue into the building.

Blue followed him past the row of stalls, all of which were empty. Just as he was about to ask what the deal was, he was spun around and Red wrapped him up in a hug, pressing their bodies together and pushing him back against the wall. He felt something pressing into his abdomen and he looked up at Red in disbelief. “Really? Now?”

Red had the decency to look just a bit embarrassed as he smiled down at him, the question clear in his eyes.

“Babe”, Blue began, but trailed off when Red pressed a soft kiss to his temple. He took a steadying breath and tried again. “Is this really how you want our first technically-practically-a-honeymoon lovemaking to be? Up against the wall in a public bathroom?”

Red looked entirely serious when he nodded, grinding their hips together to prove his point.

Okay, Blue had to admit that felt good. He tried to concentrate on something other than Red’s body heat and his lips moving along his jaw. “Just think about how many people have probably already fucked in here”.

Red laughed and caught his lips in a deep kiss. His message was clear: ‘shut up’. It was a slow and gentle kiss, the kind that could make Blue agree to almost anything. And he felt the last of his resolve grow weaker every second.

He broke the kiss, but couldn’t bring himself to pull away completely. “Babe. Honey. Darling...”

Red leaned their foreheads together briefly before he pulled back slightly to sign. _I love you._

Blue felt his entire body shiver and his heart jump. “Babe...” he tried again with no real conviction.

Red leaned in again, but instead of going in for a kiss, he hugged Blue closer and whispered in his ear. “I l-l-lov- -ve you”.

Blue groaned. He had lost and they both knew it. “Alright”, he conceded. “Public toilet it is, then”.

Red smiled excitedly and kissed him again, sliding his hands up Blue’s shirt while Blue wound his arms around his neck.

“Safeword is: ‘Oh shit, I think someone's coming’”.

This made Red laugh and he raised an eyebrow, a teasing and self-satisfied look on his face.

Blue frowned at him and swatted the side of his head. “Hey, don't you dare be funny when we're about to fuck in a _restroom_ ”.

Red gave him a pointed look and Blue rolled his eyes.

“Alright, _make love_ ”.

Red nodded and leaned closer again, kissing Blue gently as he pushed him against the wall and rolled his hips forward.

Blue made a low hissing sound and bit his lip. He'd be damned if he'd admit just how hot he really thought this was. He couldn't stop his hips from grinding up against Red's, though.

Red removed his arms from around him and reached into his bag, and Blue gave him an incredulous look.

“You brought lube on our touristing day?”

There was a slight tint to Red’s cheeks and he shrugged sheepishly.

Unsure of what to say, Blue removed Red’s hat and stuffed it into his bag so he could run his hands through his hair while Red worked on his trousers and underwear. Blue instinctively arched off the wall when his ass was bared, rubbing his semi-hard dick against Red’s jeans. The teasing friction from the coarse material made his body jolt and his dick harden further.

He kept petting and scratching at Red’s scalp, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he felt something cold against his asscrack. “Slowly, yeah?” he murmured, and Red gave him a reassuring look and a kiss below the eye. Blue kissed back and rolled up Red’s shirt before he reached down to relieve Red of his jeans and underwear, pulling out his cock. He held out his hand expectantly, and felt something cold hit his palm. He pecked Red on the lips before he wrapped his hand around Red’s dick, smearing the lube over it before he started to move his hand steadily up and down, making sure to focus on that spot just below the head.

Red sighed and leaned his head onto his shoulder as he began to move his finger in circles around Blue’s asshole.

Blue sighed from the sensation and tangled his unoccupied hand into Red’s hair again. He gasped when Red started to work his finger inside of him, going marginally deeper before pulling back and then going deeper again.

When his whole finger was finally buried in Blue’s ass, Blue whimpered out a moan and rolled his hips.

“Another”, he gasped, unsure if it was a demand or a request. His dick twitched when Red complied, and he rubbed his thumb over the slit of Red’s cock to show his appreciation as Red scissored him open.

Red shivered against him in response and moved his fingers deeper, rubbing them against the walls, causing Blue to groan in his ear.

“Yeah, that's it, you're so good, babe, you're so good”, he praised and twisted his hand over the head of Red’s dick, earning him a muffled moan that reverberated against his shoulder.

The sudden brush against his g spot somehow caught him completely off guard and he let out a surprised and pleased mewl that echoed uncomfortably loudly against the walls. “Shit”, he hissed and stilled his instinctively bucking hips, instead pressing up against Red and wrapping his hand around both their dicks. “Red, baby, I'm-” He broke off into a loud moan when Red found his prostate again, this time massaging it continuously. “Babe, darling, baby, babe, I'm-!”

He did his best to muffle his groan against Red’s shoulder as he came over his hand and all over both their stomachs, almost immediately followed by Red, who let out his usual low sigh that puffed against Blue’s collarbone.

Red hugged him close and Blue wrapped his arm around his waist, breathing deeply and trying to hold onto that wonderful floaty feeling for as long as possible.

They stayed like that for a while still after they had come down again, just basking in each other's warmth. After a while, Blue untangled his hand from Red’s hair, pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck and pulled back just enough to sign to him.

_I love you._

Red gave him a content smile so filled with joy and adoration that it made Blue’s heart ache. He pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss before he lifted his hand.

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend and roommate for suddenly screaming about Pokémon at me, catching me off guard and reminding me of these two nerds


End file.
